If We Met sooner
by Talesoftime
Summary: Rapunzel has moved to Berk with her mother Gothel with a secret. Now as a tale of ups and downs she shall meet Jack and Flynn, North and Elsa though out this tale of hurtful times and amazing discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rapunzel clutched her backpack as the frost bit her in the cold november winds. She tightened her pink cardigan to cover the scars her foster mother Gothel gave her. Today she started Berk elementary. She thought of how to impress people to get friends. Her mother always said, "The world is a cruel place flower, the only friends you have are me and god." I knew god was my friend especially when she would pray, but definitely not her mother. She tried to smile as she walked to her locker but then…

"Ow would you watch where you're going!" asked rudely by a brown haired boy.

" Uhh yes." I told him. He looked at me with a strange expression.

"Uh your name is Rapunzel right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Follow me." He told me walking off, I jogged to catch up. "You're in my class?'' I nodded again afraid to say something wrong.

As I walked into class room I saw 21 people looking at me. A big joyful man then came over to me.

" You are Rapunzel Cora?" He asked me.

"Yes sir."I told him. He laughed joyfully.

"Call me North." The big man looked like santa claus told me. "Now Rapunzel you will sit with Mirida, Hiccup and Jack.."He said taking me to the brown haired boy and a curly red-head girl and a scrawny brown haired boy.

The rest of the day went on with Math, English, and Science. Then all of the sudden a bell rang, which nearly made me jump out of my seat. The red-headed girl growled.

"Why art?" She moaned. I near ran to the door. Art was my favorite thing. Mother only let me color in my holy coloring book on saturdays and sundays, but it was still my favorite.

"Now everyone be quiet in the hall" North told us as we went to Art.

When we arrived I saw the room like a gigantic piece of art it had every color with easels and paints at every table A woman with brown hair in a sloppy bun and a 'ART' splatter paint apron approached us.

"Welcome to Art class everyone, go find your seats." Jack, the brown haired boy, who mostly frowned smiled a little at the teacher before following the others. The Art Teacher looked at me and smiled. "And who are you?" She asked me nicely.

"Rapunzel"I told her shaking a little.

"I am or Ms. Tooth, now how about you sit next to…" She scanned the room. "Jack, in the right handed corner." She said pointing to him. I nodded and walked over.

Jack POV

I stared at the paint as she walked over. Her long hair trailing behind her.

"Maybe if you're nice to her she will be your friend.."I asked myself in my head. and then quickly pushed it out. "No my loved ones, the people I get close with get hurt.. I must have no feelings." I thought to myself. "Not like Emma."

Once I got home that night I locked myself in my bedroom as I heard North bang on the door, only to leave a hour later, I started my homework.. After that was done I put on my headphone and hit play on my ipod. "Let it go" By Frozenz was on. I hit next to "How Bad can I be?" By The Onceler crew. Then I started to doodle my most recent daydream.

.

3 weeks later...

Rapunzel POV

Rapunzel silently prayed as her mother gave her 200 slates with the belt. When she was finished she hissed for her to ask god for forgiveness and left, locking the closet door behind her. She cried for hour till she finally blacked out.

One day earlier…

"Rapunzel, would you mind to see me after school today?" asked her.I looked at her with a hint of terror.

"W-Why?" I asked as calm as possible. She smiled.

"Just to check up on you dear., and Rapunzel what happened to your cheek?" She asked me nicely running her thumb over the scar my mother left me.

"Ummm…"I said thinking of an excuse as I thought back to my mother slapping me with a spatula because of my mumbling." I was playing softball and it hit me on my cheek. My cousin Benny has terrible aim." I lied to gave me a soft smile and let me go home. I nearly ran for the door. Grabbing my bag I ran home, as soon as I shut the door of my house. My mother sat there waiting for me.

"Where were you?"She sneared as she got up from a chair.

"A-at school mo-mother."I told her in the loudest voice I could muster. She walked over and slapped me.

"STOP MUMBLING!" She yelled in my ear.

"I was at school mother."I told her.

"Why Rapunzel?"She asked me violently..

"My teacher wanted to ask about my poem I made for you.." I lied to her. "It was supposed to be a surprise, for your birthday.." Her face lightened.

"Oh how sweet, now Rapunzel you could have just told me. Now let's go have some leftover hazelnut soup." She told me. I nodded. AS we ate she blabbed about her day and told me how I shouldn't be a pig. Once we were finished we did the dishes and then sat down to read.

"Mother, may I participate in this concert for school. We are singing christmas carols."I asked her sweetly.. She faced me and starred..

"How dare you rapunzel, we do not ever celebrate that silly holiday!" She yelled at me before slapping me. "I did not raise a selfish girl!" She slapped me again and I passed out.

Two days later

I limped to Norths class. This morning mother woke me up and told me to get ready for school. Little did I know that I missed a day. After I got to school is when I received news that I missed a day. I played it off that I was very sick, and had lice. Many believed it. Although by the time i finally did get to Norths class I was so dizzy. Jack smiled as I sat down next to him.

"I like your hair." He told me and I smiled. North came in and knelt down beside me.

"Rapunzel will you come with me?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"W-why?" I asked him.

"No worry dear." He told me and I nodded. I got up and one million colors flashed my eyes. Someone was screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack POV

I held her in my arms as she screamed. I knew something was wrong. North stared in shock and then yelled for help. Although I could not make out the words because of the screaming. , a history teacher came in and tried to take her as North called 911.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed at him as I started to mumble things into punzies ear. She was so light and fragile. I felt like I could break her. Soon North told me I had to let her get help. I bit him. The paramedics came and finally wrestled me to let her go. I realized I was sobbing. Hiccup came over and pat my back as merida just sat there. In shock. North took me home and I ran upstairs and started to throw things.

" I hate life! Just kill me now!" I screamed as North came in. I fell to the ground and sobbed as he tucked me into my bed. " I hate life." I said before falling next morning north let me stay home. I mostly slept and stared at the t.v as cartoons played. I envied them. Perfect lives. Perfect, perfect,perfect! I wish punzies, and everyone elses were like that was unlikely.

Rapunzel POV

I awakened in a place that smelled highly of disinfectant wipes and flowers. I heard a continuous beeping sound, that scared me. I opened to face a white ceiling and and cords, panicked I struggled realizing that was in a hospital.

"No she will kill me. Please she will kill me." I sobbed.A women that looked and dressed as an angel came over to me. "Wait am I dead?" I asked. She shook her head.

" No dear you're in the hospital with a broken leg and 2 broken ribs, a mild case of starvation and dehydration. Do you not remember?" She asked when I finally realized that it was . "Would you like some water?" She asked as I suddenly felt my throat went sore. I quickly nodded. She handed me a glass with a straw and I almost snached it from her and drank quickly. She wore a sad smile as I handed her back the glass that was nearly empty.

"Thank you."I told her."You don't have to stay I can fend for my-" I started as she gave me a look.

"Dear you need to realize that I am here for me. I could leave but I would rather be here with my favorite person."She told me."Now time for food."She smirked."Nurse!"She called out. A lady that had black hair and wore a blue and white nurse uniform that had a pin that said 'Nurse White' came.

"Yes dear?" She almost sang.

"A menu please."She asked as Nurse White's eyes laid on me and she nodded before almost dashing out of the came back in a matter of seconds and quickly handed it to .

" Thank you." She told her before turning to me."Now jello or pudding?" She asked as Jack came to mind.

"Pudding."


End file.
